Papa Joe
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:'Joseph Francois Michel Germain *'Birthplace:' Port au Prince, Haiti *'Parents: Father:' Francois Germain -- Peddler, fisherman (Deceased) Mother: Marie Germain -- Homemaker (Deceased) *'Siblings:' None *'Birthdate:' July 2, 1947 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5' 8" *'Weight:' 154 *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' SO Maria Deuxvos *'Description:' A small man with an ageless face. His hair is worn short for easy care. he is typically dressed in loud Caribbean style open front shirts and khaki pants. He frequently sports a battered broad brimmed hat beyond care. *'Skin coloring:'Deep Moca *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Black and kinky *'Routine Activities:' Running his shop Needful Things, caring for the small Vista City Voodun community. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Helicopter pilot (license long expired), Vodouisant. He speaks French, Haitian edition. Joe is also a wizard of some power, but does not advertise this. *'Financial Status:' Joe wants for little. His shop and practice take care of his needs and some of his wants. Joe drives an old but well kept diesel Mercedes bought at a police auction. His friends have seen it converted to Electric krellite cells. *'Group Affiliations:' B-13, VCPD, US Army, Voodun community. *'Personality:' Joe is a bright and cheerful man prone to a sudden darkening of his mood. He laughs it off and continues as if it was nothing. He is always glad to see you and actively discourages anyone form seeking his brand of knowledge. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To live a quite(er life and maybe find a woman that understands him. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Some would say his profession itself is a problem. However Joe has been affected by scary powerful magics. He is over sixty and does not look or act it. *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that fear the different. *'Special Abilities:' Vodouisant, priest, and wizard. Joe can cast wishes or if it thinks about it raise the dead. He has a powerful protection item in the Jewel of Coran. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' The practice of Voodou requires ethical behavior on the part of the Vodouisant. Joe's behavior is restrained by those ethics. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Joe was born in Port au Prince, and lived there for two years. In 1950 his mother was killed in a fashion that left a rich man looking stupid and cruel. He paid off Francois Germain for his silence. Francois being no fool took the money and emigrated to the United States to get away from the whole issue. Moving the the southern most part of Alabama in 1950 some would call not the smartest thing that a man with a young son can do. Francois used the rest of the money to buy a small boat and fish the waters of the gulf for a living. He struggled to get his son the education he deserved. By 1969 Joe was a young man spinning his wheels. He had spent two summers in the company of a woman Vodouisant. She taught him the secrets of loa and the religion. Unfortunately for Joe she had to leave the neighborhood for her own safety. He decided to join the army. At least it would be exciting. Boot camp was endurable. Joe used his skills to see he got good assignments. He scored very well on the pilot assessment and he was picked to fly choppers. Flying choppers means you go to Nam and Joe went. As was often the case choppers get shot down. Joe lost both hands in 1972. Joe banged around from VA facility to VA facility for decades. At first bitter, he learned to seek within himself. There he found his Loa had not abandoned him, if you ask for excitement, that is what you will get. Unable to do the rituals he learned to meditate on them and do them in his mind and his Loa was agreeable. Joe grew and learned even if he did not have the use of his hands. By the late 1990s Joe, long term disabled and the system looking for ever cheaper ways to house him, he washed up in a Veterans' Home in Vista City. He wondered why, it was certainly out of the way. However, he felt this move was not simply the capricious will of an uncaring bureaucracy. Then Steven Ashby came with a problem. A problem that required a man that knew magic and the one that came with him was different, Diter the Leoman. Diter took Joe's wrists and thought. Joe hadn't known such pain since he had lost his hands. When Diter was done his hands were restored as if they had never been gone. Sure, he gave Diter and family all the help he could. Joe works on the edge of Bureau 13, he has declined to join the organization. He does not believe that their purposes and his oaths would mesh. A later encounter with Greyhawken deity got him rejuvenated and his skills as a wizard. Joe believes himself adequately recompensed for being ridden by a being that could have burned him up like tinder wood. He has added Coran the Golden and Julian to his special Loa. Joe has not entirely realized it but these beings have blessed him. He is a cleric as well as wizard and could raise the dead. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:CA Category:Religion Category:Bureau 13 Category:Meta Category:Magician